


The Lift

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Hiddleston/reader. Lunch break. An empty lift. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lift

The lecture was the most boring one ever. You knew you should have been focusing, but you just couldn't. All you could think about was last night and...  _Tom._  You had spent the night at his place, after telling your flatmate you'd be at your friend's house... Somehow lying had become very easy over the past few week. You didn't like it, but you had to do it. What other choice was there? Telling her you were now sleeping with your lecturer? Yeah, you knew exactly how she'd react... But him. Tom. He made it all worth it.

Last night had been wonderful. Dinner, a film on the sofa in his living room, cuddling, kissing... And great sex later, of course. It wasn't just fucking anymore, it was much more. Neither of you had said it yet, but you both knew it. You were in love. Madly, hopelessly in love.  _Ahh..._

You could still smell him on you. Of course it was mostly imagination, as you had showered in the morning, but still. You could feel his skin under your fingertips, his lips as he kissed you in the morning. The taste of jam and butter, his new favourite sandwich. The smell of his cologne as he walked to uni slightly ahead of you, pretending you had come separate ways. You could feel, smell, taste it all, especially if you closed your eyes...

"Hey, you ok?" your friend Mark asked, leaning more towards you from the row behind you.   
"Yeah, yeah, of course," you mumbled, smiling reassuringly at him and keeping your eyes open for the rest of the lecture. Damn journalism...   
"How about we have lunch together?" Mark asked after the lecture, catching up with you on the hallway. There goes your plan about having lunch with Tom... Oh well.   
"Sure," you replied, unable to find a good excuse. He was a friend, so you didn't want to disappoint him or seem rude. You fished your phone from the pocket of your jacket, quickly texting Tom to tell him you couldn't make it.

The lunch was nice: a couple of your other friends joined in, and you had a good catch-up session since you didn't have that many classes together this term. It was all nice and fun, and you felt even better and more relaxed as you left the canteen. Or well, until you checked your phone anyway.

_"Come into my office."_

The text was short, and you didn't have a good feeling about it. Tom wasn't one to throw a tantrum or get worked up about something so small, but still... You couldn't help but feel suspicious as your friends went their way and you were left with the decision of whether or not to go.

Of course, that wasn't really a question. Of course you went. You couldn't help your curiosity, and naturally you wanted to see him, as well.   
"Sir?" you asked quietly as you knocked on his door, slightly ajar.   
"Come in," he replied, his voice even. You opened the door and saw him, sitting on his office chair, all cool and collected and so fuckable in that blue blazer and white shirt.   
"You wanted to see me, sir?" you asked, raising your eyebrow at him, your hand still on the door handle as if to ask  _shall I close it?_ He shook his head and stood up, smiling at you and making you even more suspicious.   
"I want to take you somewhere," he said, gesturing you to follow him as he stepped out of the office.   
"Come on."

You followed him through the long hallways, past the offices of your other lecturers and those you didn't know or hadn't met, seeing only a few people on your way to wherever-the-hell-he-was-taking-you. Finally, he opened a door you had walked to, and as he opened it you saw it lead to a hall with stairs to other floors.   
"Why are we here?" you asked, frowning slightly. Grinning, he gently pushed your forwards with his hand resting on the small of your back. You walked into the hall, then, under his guidance, into the lift.

When the doors had closed, Tom pressed the button to get you all the way down to the first floor. However, before you got there, he pressed the other button, stopping the lift between floors 2 and 3.   
"Aaannd we're there," Tom said, puzzling you further.   
"There..? Tom, we're in a lift that's stopped between two floors..." you said unsurely.   
"Exactly," he whispered, leaning in closer to kiss you, trailing heated kisses down your neck.

"Wait, what?? Here?  _HERE??!_ " you asked, pushing him away slightly, shaking your head with a shocked expression on your face.   
"Yes, why not?" he asked, smirking and kissing you again.   
"Well, one: were at uni, two: we're in a bloody lift," you said, but couldn't help the sigh escaping your lips as his kissed your weakest spot on your neck.   
"Ahh..."  
"Who cares about where we are?" Tom asked, smiling cheekily.   
"This is safer than my office, and I've wanted to do this with you for a while now... We're alone, no one can get in here, so let's make the most of it... And here you'll be all  _mine_."

And before you knew it he was on you again, with more force and passion this time, all soft lips and determined hands and strong body pressing yours against the lift wall and eyes boring onto yours as you breathed hot air into each other's mouths. He licked his lips slowly, more predator-like than ever, then slowly but surely slid his hands down on your body, feeling every inch. He didn't even bother undressing you, only placed hot wet kisses on every inch of your even hotter (and more  _wet_ ) body, then slid his hands under your skirt, smirking as he felt your obvious arousal through your knickers.   
"Doesn't feel like you're all that much against this, after all..." he teased you.

You couldn't argue; the wetness gathering between your legs was evidence enough. You  _were_  excited and aroused, but still unsure, too.   
"Anyone can find out... Cameras..." you mumbled pathetically as his hand rubbed you through your underwear.   
"Bullshit," he said simply, kissing you reassuringly.   
"There are no cameras here, and how else would anyone ever find out? We just happened to share a lift that stopped for a while for some reason..."  
With that, he removed his hands from you. moving them to his own trousers to open the button and the fly, easing his rock-hard erection out. You couldn't help smiling as you looked down, knowing it was  _you_ who made him this turned on.

"That's it, my sweet girl," he cooed, his fingers hooking into your knickers and swiftly pulling them down before he picked you up and trapped you between his body and the wall. Your legs automatically wrapped around him, his hard cock rubbing into you.   
"Ohh..." you moaned, finding you were less concerned with the time and the place than you were with the fact that  _he still wasn't inside you_.   
"Please..."

With a pleased smile plastered on his face, Tom reached one hand down between your bodies, guiding his erection into  you in one swift motion.   
"Dear Jesus, darling..." he panted in your ear, the hot air of his breathing tickling your skin.   
"So tight... So hot... So...  _Perfect!_ " he breathed between the hard thrusts.   
You moaned against his shoulder, your eyes squeezed shut as you took what he gave you, your body readily accepting every inch.   
"Touch yourself," he urged you, and you eagerly obeyed, reaching your right hand between your bodies while your left stayed on his shoulder, fingers squeezing the fine fabric of his blazer as he filled you, again and again and again. You circled your fingers around your clit, slowly at first, but as the pace of his thrusts got more frantic, so did your ministrations. The sensations, the excitement, the slight fear of getting caught... It all soon brought you into your orgasm, your walls convulsing around him, milking his length until he came, too, and you kissed, moaning into each other's mouths, forgetting the world; you were all there was, just you and that small lift and the air that smelled like sex.

When you had calmed down, the high of the orgasm subsiding, he gently slid you down back on your feet, an euphoric smile playing on his lips, red from your kisses.   
"Wow..." you whispered, shaking your head slightly.   
"What a lunch break."  
"I know, right?" Perhaps we should give it another go some other time... Apparently there's a nice quiet corner in the library," he said, grinning at your horrified expression as he tucked his cock back in his trousers and pressed the button, setting the lift back in motion.   
"I'll see you later, Miss," Tom said as you reached the second floor and the doors opened, letting more people in and him out. You could only stare after him as he went, and it wasn't until the doors were closed again that you realised that somehow, sometime, he had managed to push your knickers into his pocket and take them with him, leaving you feeling utterly dirty, exposed and emancipated at the same time.   
 _"See you later indeed..."_

 


End file.
